The Ones Forgetting How to Breathe
by wintercomesoon
Summary: I would give you my heart, alas, it's not humane enough anymore. Should I surrender my mind? It is there that all of the deepest feelings are born, after all…my brains that doomed many and saved even more. I hope, it will be the latter for you as you saved my life during one of my fallen times. /Slight AU/


I would give you my heart, alas, it's not humane enough anymore. Should I surrender my mind? It is there that all of the deepest feelings are born, after all…my brains that doomed many and saved even more. I hope, it will be the latter for you as you saved my life during one of my fallen times.

Those nights had always started the same, weekend or workday, doesn't matter – the same little chaos of getting ready, same glaring spectrum of different moods and the same song of taxis New York city never stops humming. Sun always goes down too early, clubs open up too late, a few drinks in a random restaurant with a beautiful stranger leaning close…not the night I met you, though. That night was when my mood reached the darkest bottom and one would do a double take, seeing well-known billionaire in a random bar pouring yet another shot down his throat, listening to some random quarrel in the said place. Shit happens, indeed. It's long gone and forgotten when I'd get drunk from just a few hundred milliliters or few liters, even, so my body couldn't register the poison of alcohol that was consumed in that filthy place. It was no surprise when number of empty bottles increased without noticing and the woman across the bar seemed more than _sympathique,_ and those sultry looks she'd been sending the whole evening…The interest in what she had to offer was lost far too suddenly, it's not like she was not beautiful though – long legs and soft skin, but that's all they are, is it not?

I felt quite content walking down the street, though. Almost unstable, _almost_, but not completely. And then the club - some new fancy club, and new fancy girls, and even more fancy drinks and the feeling of soberness is being missed. That girl tasted cheap, the other one was simply rotten, and some goddess in a little black dress only hoped to get a peek in my wallet. Did they really think I was that stupid? _Rem nimium bene gerere, in solitudo esse*_, they say. Dark thoughts not leaving my mind yet once again. Everyone wants a bite of Tony Stark, everyone's trying to reach out and feel his person at least with just a fingertip, but the said man is bored of everyone around him. I needed something new, needed something exciting and completely crazy…and oh, my thoughts did turn into scattered mess when a velvety voice overlapped with the music, a voice so rich, it did not belong in clubs like such, no matter how fancy they were. A man bumping into my shoulder, ordering a drink, so disinterested it almost hurt my ego. That "_almost_" crumbled down and disappeared when you smirked at a pathetic attempt of a conversation. Wait, what? Tony Stark feeling as pitiful as soldiers dog? I'd go against my nature if I gave up – successfully making you look only at me, how wrong was I, thinking it was me who took over you. Two black holes making me succumb to your will, your eyes were… Never had I wished to have another being so physically close as I wanted you. Swallowing your smirk I wanted you to take me as brutally as I hated myself, imagining crude power while your voice is pure silk, conflicting with the animalistic pleasure taking over my wishes, eye pupils dilated, lust flowing in my arteries. You simply left me wanting more. "_It was a pleasure, Mr. Stark. But it's not you who will be in the lead of our little game_".

That's how I knew you will be back.

I forgot how to breathe as you appeared before my eyes for the second time, the same mischief in your beryl eyes, the same smirk forming on your thin lips. I remembered those lips well, but your face looked marvelous in the daylight. Being the cocky me, I came up to say hello feeling your laughing eyes on me.

"_Ah, what a surprise_" you were far from surprised, sly and tempting as you nodded in reply. "_Oh, is it really?_" I inquired. You chuckled. "_Will it hurt your feelings if I say yes?_" The way you breathed it out was far too provocative, yet I was foolish enough to shrug it off. "_So you did miss me_" I declared smugly instead, adding "_I still don't know your name though_" shortly after. "_Tonight I will become your god_" you confided. Here we were again, you and your sex appeal, I felt myself getting aroused at the mere thought of us doing things people hid in their most secret fantasies. It was my time to smirk, however, as I moved closer, leaning to your ear: "_If anything it will be the other way round_" Our eyes met surprise evident in yours, one brow raised in attempt to hide it, my smirk widened. "_Want me to fuck you?_" I almost whispered, something heavy pressing down my chest. It seemed you struggled to breathe calmly too. "_Come and take it_". Oh I knew I pissed you off, the pout on those tasty lips, you were a control freak, the one who liked to hold the power, only, this time I wouldn't let myself to be controlled so easily. "_Only the future holds the truth. It's not long until the evening, _". You walked off and I wondered just how serious you were.

Turned out, you held your word and I saw you in the restaurant I visited that night. It was the night my whole life changed, and the night you saved me from my prideful solitude. I grunted and grabbed a handful of black hair as you moaned sinfully into my mouth. Your hands went down…oh yes, right there. We fell on the bed your black hair a vivid contrast on my white sheets. You arched your back as I bit your neck, pulling me closer with a whine. "_Staaaark_". Call me Tony. "_Tony Tony Tony_" you kept whispering. I was surprised at how easy it was to enter you. "_It's not so bad to be dominated now, is it_" Before you could reply I occupied your lips. As you opened your eyes, green emerald glowed in the dark. Something was wrong, but I couldn't-wouldn't-did not want to stop. "_What's your name_" I grunted. _Loki_. I almost reached my climax, damn it, Loki… "_No need to rush, Man of Iron_" I tried to catch my breath as you smirked, above me now, skin seemingly glowing in the moonlight, eyes shining bright like ones of a demon. You bared your fangs as horns crowned your head. "_Kinky_" I gulped. You chuckled as my body tingled from the way you touched me. I watched you lick your lips. "_Such delicious energy you hold, mortal_" I closed my eyes as you purred, palm on my chest. "_Truly, what a special toy…There was no human who could keep up with me_". I exhaled with a sound, listening to that hypnotic timbre, feeling tight walls around me yet again. "_Look at me_" you hissed, so I watched you bit your lower lip, moving slowly and sensually. "_Oh God, you're killing me_" I muttered as you moaned. You smiled wickedly "_Oh yes, I am your god_". I shuddered: "_Is that a fetish I hear?_" You threw your head back ignoring my remark, I stared at your neck, I reached out for your neck, I kissed you like I never kissed anyone else. "_It's not so bad to be dominated now, is it?_" you whispered in my ear. My head was spinning. What in the world are you, Loki? Sex never felt so good, your body piece of art in my lap, you were pure sin and oh how I loved it. We reached the peak again and again, I watched your muscles clenching, I felt my own muscles clenching, powerful thrusts I couldn't control anymore. You are a devil and I was stupid enough to be tempted. It wasn't your skin that glowed, fascination taking over as I couldn't keep my eyes off you, it was your aura that glowed and vibrated with power as you rode me feeding off my energy. Not enough, never enough, you licked my skin, nibbling and biting, I traced your horns amazed. More and more, tasting you, until exhaustion finally came. My body felt cold when you left, not before whispering: "_I will be back for more_". I let my eyes close and the world went black.

* * *

* _Rem nimium bene gerere, in solitudo esse (lat.) -_ To be [too] successful is to be in solitude.  
A/N - Loki as incubus. Surprised I haven't met those before. After all, as much as I love him as God of Mischief, it was too tempting, still :)


End file.
